


Mr. Blueberry Muffin Man

by liddie, pythagoreanpineapple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Lance is a dramatic drunk, Lance is drunk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shiro has a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/pseuds/pythagoreanpineapple
Summary: In which Shiro and Lance are neighbors, Lance has a grudge (crush) that Shiro doesn't quite understand, and Shiro's dog is the happiest dog alive.





	Mr. Blueberry Muffin Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun collab I did with [Py!](https://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/) We had tons of fun talking about this and bringing it to life and we're super excited to share it! I love love love the comic page Py did - it's so perfect and inspiring! 💖
> 
> 💙 Please check out Py's amazing comic and be sure to give it lots of love: [tumblr](https://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/186620087212/liddie-lidds-kuroshiroganee-and-i-are-very) and/or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/PyPineapple/status/1155668299767676928?s=09)

* * *

It’s not music that wakes Shiro up, although he had fallen asleep to the thumping beat coming from next door. He had laid in bed debating on getting up and going over to simply ask if they would mind turning the volume down to a reasonable level. What stopped him was the laughter that filtered in between songs, happy and carefree.

This is the first time his neighbor had thrown a party and they were obviously having a good time. With no real plans tomorrow Shiro had turned over in bed and covered his head with a pillow, drifting off to sleep after counting two hundred and thirty-eight sheep.

But now what wakes him is just a noise, one that’s muffled yet loud enough to tug insistently at his subconscious. Shiro rolls onto his stomach and tries to tune it out, to let the ticking of the clock and the dark room lull him back to sleep.

He counts seconds as they pass but he doesn’t fall back asleep. Bringing a hand up Shiro rubs at tired eyes, then pushes his fingers through his messy hair in frustration. Blinking his eyes Shiro tries to focus on the glowing numbers of his alarm clock. 

**2:27AM**

The sound comes again, this time less muddled. It’s..a voice? Pushing himself up to sit Shiro yawns, trying to listen past his grogginess. He glances over at the dog bed by the door but Kai is missing, the bedroom door ajar.

Rubbing at his face Shiro lets out a sigh and stands. He leaves the bedroom and walks down the hall, footsteps silent on the hardwood floors. As he gets closer to the living room the voice gets louder, Shiro waking up more and becoming aware and alert.

Kai is nowhere to be found so Shiro heads toward the kitchen to see if he is waiting by the back door. He jerks to a stop as he glances out the sliding glass door into the backyard.

The motion detection light is on, illuminating the back patio and a few feet into the yard. There, laying the grass, is his dog, belly up with a stranger leaning over the animal. No, not a stranger.  
  
Shiro’s neighbor has his fingers buried in black and white fur, scratching and petting just right so that Kai’s back leg twitches. The dog’s tail wags back and forth across the grass, tongue lolling out with happy pants and little affirmative barks. 

Looking down at the door Shiro sees that it’s still locked. Frowning he unlatches it and slides the door open. Shiro peers at the fence but there’s no damage, nor is there any kind of swinging gate he might have missed in his two months living here. His bushes look a little smashed in one spot but Kai has been sniffing and digging around that area lately.

In his t-shirt and boxer shorts Shiro steps out onto the patio. Kai looks up tail still wagging wildly. The man kneeling down beside him is talking in a baby voice that’s slurred.

“Who’sa good boy? Who is? You ‘re!! Such a goo’ doggy, so pretty and nice. I love you, you’re an angel. Oh yesh, yesh you are!”

“Um.”

“Who’s the best boy? You are!” The neighbor leans over to read the dog tag nestled in white fur. “Kai. Such a goo’ name. Oh yesh, yesh it is!”

“Excuse me?” Shiro takes another step forward and tries to remember the man’s name. “Uh, Landon?”

The response is delayed but the man looks up, then around. He frowns, brows furrowing cutely. “Landon?” He looks down at the dog. “Is that your name?” Reaching down he cups furry cheeks and leans in, looking the bernese mountain dog in the eyes. “Are you Landon? Your tag doesn’t say Landon..”

Kai barks and licks his face. Shiro realizes that his neighbor is drunk.

“You,” Shiro says, feeling bad that he can’t remember his own neighbor’s name. But to be fair, it is 2:30AM. “I’m sorry, I was talking to you.”

The man is still being licked as he looks up. “Me?” He leans back and Kai rolls over, standing up and crowding into the man’s face, eager for more petting. “Excuse you, Mr. Blueberry Muffin Man, but my name is _Lance_ .”

“Right! I’m sorry.” Shiro mouths the words ‘Mr. Blueberry Muffin Man’ to himself as he watches Lance dig his fingers into silky fur, Kai’s tail swishing wildly in happiness. “Um, so...Lance. I don’t mean to be rude but why are you in my yard?”

A bright smile spreads on Lance’s face but he doesn’t look away from Kai. “Because you have the sweetest, cutest doggo in the whole world. I saw him and I just...” he trails off and shrugs. “I had to pet him. I _had_ to.”

“Okay but.. how’d you get into my yard?”

Lance looks up and opens his mouth to reply, then stops. He tries again, pauses, looks around. Reaching up he scratches behind his ear and looks at the fence, then back to Shiro. He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I just..I jus’ got here. Poof!” He goes back to petting Kai, the dog knocking him over onto his butt and stepping close to lick his cheek. Lance laughs and throws his arms around Kai, hugging the dog close. “Good boy.”

Shiro stands there in his underwear watching his neighbor hug his dog, trying to piece things together. “Did you climb the fence?” He asks incredulously, looking from Lance to the five foot fence separating their yards. Lance doesn’t reply because he hasn’t actually heard Shiro over his own praises to Kai. With a sigh Shiro rubs the bridge of his nose. “Do you want me to…” Shiro trails off as he watches Lance, who is now peppering Kai’s face with kisses. “Um, Lance?”

“I love you,” Lance is mumbling between kisses. “You can sweep in the bed wif me, oh yesh you can.” Kai’s tail swishes across the grass in excitement.

Shiro doesn’t usually let him sleep on the bed.

“Lance.” Shiro crouches down beside Lance and Kai turns to him happily, although a hand signal from Shiro has the dog settling down on his belly. His tail still wags happily. “Lance,” Shiro says again and this time Lance turns his attention to the man instead of the dog. “Would you like me to help you home? We can go through my place and to your front door.”

Lance stares at Shiro for a few seconds, then blinks a couple of times. A sly (drunk) smile spreads on his face, cheeks flushing a darker pink than they already are. “Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

Shiro sputters, completely thrown off guard. “What? No!”

Lance’s smile falls immediately and his shoulders sag, Kai letting out a whine in the sudden change of mood. “Oh. right, yep. Of ‘ourse not. Haha, slorry.” He reaches up to scratch the back of his head but misses, his fingers itching air. “Wow, I made it weird...”

“No no, you didn’t!” Shiro waves his hands around to dismiss the misunderstanding, despite the fact that this whole situation is in fact, weird. “It’s not that I wouldn’t ask you on a date! I would, actually. But it’s just that, well, you’re..”

Lance casts a gloomy look up at Shiro, his eyes unfocused. He sniffs loudly. “Bi?”

“Drunk,” Shiro corrects. “And sitting on my lawn at 2:30AM. I don’t want to take advantage of you or the situation.” It doesn’t seem like Lance comprehends this but he looks a little less sad, so Shiro counts it as a win.

Lance’s fingers thread through the grass and that reminds Shiro that he really needs to mow his lawn. Lance glances up at Shiro almost shyly. “So, uh, you would maybe _wanttogoonadatewishme_? Like, sober me?”

This is not how Shiro saw his early morning going and a light blush dusts his cheeks. “I wouldn’t say no,” he says after a moment, wondering if Lance will even remember this conversation. Or this encounter at all. “Hey, how about you ask me when you’re sober, yeah? And we can go from there.”

This seems to cheer Lance up and he nods, the motion almost tipping him over in the grass. He rights himself with flailing arms and Shiro's help, laughing loud and carefree. Shiro hopes their neighbors are heavy sleepers.

“Okay, Mr. Blueberry Muffin Man. I'll ask ya when I'm 1000% me. I'll schweep you off your feet!”

Shaking his head fondly Shiro helps Lance up, whistling for Kai to follow them toward the porch. Lance talks non-stop as they walk, nearly crashing into the glass sliding door if not for Shiro’s quick reflexes. Lance's forehead bumps against Shiro's warm hand and he blinks, Shiro opening the door and ushering him inside.

“Whoa, nice place!” Lance _oohs_ and _ahhs_ at just about everything, which Shiro finds amusing since they have the same floor plan. Kai circles them excitedly as they head for the front door, thinking they might be going for a W-A-L-K. He disappears briefly but hurries back with his leash in his mouth.

“No, Kai,” Shiro laughs and has to catch Lance when he practically melts from the cuteness of Kai’s eager head tilt. “I’ll take you out in the morning.” Reaching down Shiro ruffles the dog’s ears and takes the leash to set on the table by the door. Kai licks at his hand.

Lance won’t leave Shiro’s house until he can hug the dog twice more, promising Kai he’s the bestest boy and that Lance himself will take him for a walk if Shiro doesn’t make good on his promise. By the time they’re through the door and at the sidewalk, Lance is talking again about whatever comes to mind.  
  
“I really like blurberries, ya’ know,” he’s telling Shiro, leaning heavily against him. His words are slurring more and his eyes keep closing, Shiro keeping him both upright and away from the dangers between their two townhouses. “When you took mah muffin, it was fate.”

Shiro doesn’t really know what Lance is talking about but he can’t help but smile. Lance is energetic even in his half asleep state, and his stories and words are full of life and color. The pair makes it to Lance’s front porch and they have to stop to admire the flowers out front. Lance also makes Shiro take note of the blue door. “Painted it mahself. Well, with ‘Unk and Pidgeon.”

Shiro is becoming more confused by the second and they stand there in silence, both looking at the door. With a small cough Shiro tries to urge Lance into action. “Do you want me to open it for you?” Lance nods but remains motionless. “Um, Lance? I need your keys.”

Lance blinks at the door as if trying to understand some difficult equation. His mouth drops open suddenly and he turns to Shiro, eyes wide and quickly filling with tears. “I think I gave ‘Unk my quiche.”

Shiro’s brow furrows in confusion. “You gave who your what?”

“I gave Unk my keys!” Lance slaps is hands against his cheeks, Home Alone style. “How am I gon’a get inside? How will I sleep? How will I _feed my cat?_ ” Tears slide down Lance’s cheeks although he doesn’t seem to actually notice them. “My cat is gonna die!”

Shiro panics for a moment. “It’s okay!” He rubs Lance’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’ll figure something out. It’s going to be okay. Your cat isn’t going to die, I promise!”

Lance bursts into very loud tears. “I’m homeless!”

“No!” Without thinking too much Shiro wraps his arms around Lance and pulls him into a hug. His body is warm and fits perfectly against Shiro’s chest, strangely enough. Shiro can feel fingers curl in the fabric of his t-shirt. “Hey, it’s okay. You can come sleep at my house. And in the morning we’ll call your... _friend_ and get your keys.”

Lance sniffs noisily and Shiro wonders briefly about the state of his shirt. Lifting his head Lance blinks teary eyes up at Shiro. “Really?”

Not wanting to be the cause of any more tears or wails Shiro nods. “It’ll be like a sleepover,” he assures the younger man. When Lance’s lower lip wobbles Shiro adds the comment that seals the deal. “Kai can sleep beside you.”

Fifteen minutes later Shiro finds himself helping an unsteady Lance from the bathroom, teeth brushed with the brand new toothbrush Shiro keeps for guests and dressed in an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts that rest above Lance’s knees. He changed the sheets while Lance was in the bathroom, keeping quiet so he could listen for any signs that Lance might need help.

Lance flops onto Shiro’s bed with little resistance, t-shirt riding up to expose sun-kissed skin. Grabbing the dark blue sheet Shiro tugs it up over Lance, whistling for Kai. A glass of water and a bottle of painkillers sits on the nightstand, the office’s small trash bin tucked against the side of the bed in case Lance gets sick.

Hovering a little Shiro peers down at Lance, who has finally stopped talking. Kai is laying beside him, Lance’s face smushed against dark fur. “Lance, do you need anything else?”

A blue eye cracks open and Lance smiles sleepily, some of the fur no doubt getting into his mouth. He doesn’t seem to mind. “Thanks, burberry mubbin ma.”

He passes out within seconds and Shiro lingers a few more minutes to make sure he’s asleep before going into the bathroom to splash cool water on his face. He brushes his teeth again and flicks off the light, quietly stepping back into the bedroom and heading toward the door.

Kai lifts his head briefly but settles back down without fuss. Lance is splayed across the bed, the oversized t-shirt rucked up to expose his belly and the tattoo splashed from his hip up his side. With a light flush Shiro hurries out of the bedroom and pulls the door closed enough that his early morning routine won’t wake Lance, but keeps it open slightly so that Kai can slip out if needed.

Shiro heads into the living room and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch, laying down. It’s actually not as uncomfortable as he thought. He lays there for a long time, trying not to think of his drunk neighbor laying in his bed and cuddling his dog.

Before drifting off to sleep Shiro’s last thought is that he kind of hopes Lance remembers about asking him on a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 💕
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
